An HVAC line set includes at least an evaporator line and a suction line that run between the condenser outside a building and the evaporator inside the building that is heated or cooled by the HVAC system. Between the condenser and the evaporator the line set may be outside the building and exposed. The line set duct system includes a line set duct that encloses the line set to protect the line set and to hide the line set from view. In order to protect the line set within the line set duct and keep the line set from moving and vibrating within the line set duct, an integral channel with a series of channel clips extends along the length of the line set duct. The channel clips engage the channel and can slide along the channel. The line set is secured to the channel clips, and therefore to the channel by means of tie wraps attached to the channel clips.